


Naughty Dom

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Belting, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Naughty Dom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daydreambeleevr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daydreambeleevr).



Khaki cargo pants fall almost obscenely low on pale, jutting hipbones. A slice of skin is visible, just the slight curve of Elijah's lower back, but Dom is licking his lips and moving in for the kill, two seconds away from derailing this innocence-train right where it stands.

"What's your most erotic fantasy?" Dom whispers as he traps the boy suddenly against a makeup counter, one arm slung around slender waist and the other at chest height. His chin is on Elijah's shoulder, his mouth close enough to lick Elijah's ear, but the other man is remarkably unfazed.

"I don't know, Dommie," he replies, Dominic's nickname a breath of air as Elijah's hips grind back unexpectedly. "I think the one where I'm tied to your bed, at the mercy of your hands and your teeth and your belt before you fuck me harder than you have even in my dreams, yeah, that would be a good one."

Dom sucks in a breath, arms tightening instinctively around the boy in his arms. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, and Dom suspects from Elijah's tone that the comment was meant to throw him off, not as an invitation. But he can't help it.

"Well there's not a bed nearby, pet," he growls, nipping a little too hard at Elijah's earlobe. "But I hope the counter will suffice," he suggests, shoving Elijah forward and watching the youth startle below him, hands flying out to get a grip on something, anything, and then Dom is sliding his belt through the loops and there is no turning back. And, as the skin of Elijah's arse turns from white to a delightful pink, Dom decides he doesn't want to.


End file.
